Honor and Selfishness
by Junichi-Chieko
Summary: She poked my head and smiled. "Good luck Scar" I nodded at her. 'Huh now that I think about it... What's her name' I thought "Mito" I blinked and tilted my head. "Excuse me?" I asked. "My names Mito, Uzumaki Mito" Then everything went black.


**Honor and Selfishness**

**By: ShioriLives926**

**Disclaimer - My Ocs are my toys, Naruto is Masashi's toy. **

_**Authors Note**_

_**I already know theres a little possibility that someones gonna read it, someones gonna hate it, someones gonna love it, bla bla bla bla bla bla.. So If I COULD Improve ANYTHING, ANYTHING at ALL plz tell me! (o.o )**_

_**3 Shiori**_

_**Friends**_**..\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/..X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/.. **_**Friends**_

* * *

^^STORY STARTS HERE^^

Scarlett POV

I died. I _died_. _Died_... I gripped my head and looked at my body and the kids surrounding it with longing.

_"Scar! Scar! Scar!" Their cries filled with excitement and joy. I laughed and lifted the youngest up, Paige. Paige was a really cute, sweet girl I just can't see her kill anything living. So sweet. Paige had white blond hair with a red bow holding up her hair in a high ponytail. Yes, exactly like an angel. I laughed. "Calm down, calm down!" I laughed. They wined. "We're hungry, there's nothing to eat!" "PLEASE FEED US!" _

_I chuckled. "Yes, yes, please be patient, I'll be back in a few... Riley your in charge while I'm gone, don't worry, I'll try to get back as quick as possible." I said. Riley nodded. Riley is the oldest out of all the kids, quiet fellow, but still sweet. He had dark brown hair and glasses covering his brown eyes. Handsome if you ask me. I smiled and pointed my finger at him, wagging it. "Now, now! Promise me that you'll take care of them!" I giggled. He rolled his eyes and nodded again. "Promise"_

_I smiled. "Good, now see you in a few!" I waved and exited the orphanage. Yea, I was the owner of this orphanage. There all just so sweet. I was always sick of the cold-hearted people of the world, just droping off their kids here. I was really sick of one of them the most. Some idiot bastard had dropped off Paige, calling her a freeloader, a deadweight. His own daughter! I frowned and gathered all the vegetables, payed the kind man and left. He was handsome, i admit, but to do that.. He's just not worth it. He had Paige's blond hair, but darker. Wearing a fancy suit. He was rich! Had came into my mind the first I saw him. I greeted him with a,"How can I help you?" He just stared at me and pushed a really young girl up, wearing nothing but a large t-shirt and shorts. I bristled. I looked at him and frowned. He just stared at me. I stood my ground and stared back and frowned. "Take her, she's nothing to me." And left. _

_I scowled. Sick bastard. All of a sudden, I smelled smoke. My eyes widened with fear. No. There was smoke rising into the sky, in the direction of the orphanage. Panicked, I dropped all my bags of grocerys and ran. The orphanage wasn't to far away, to my luck. I ran so hard, it was lucky I had taken Gym or I wouldv'e had passed out. I couldn't hear anything except for my breath and stomping of my feet. I finally had arrived and I almost gasped. The smoke was so large, the __**fire **__was larger. Panicked, I ran into the soon to be doomed house, screaming. "PAIGE, RILEY, TYLER, ANDREW, SYLVIA, EVERYONE!" I started to cough violently. "EVERYONE!" I screamed. "SCAR!" They screamed. I froze and looked around. The fire was closing in. I suddenly stopped and breathed. There they were with Riley in the front shielding them protectively. I ran and hissed at the burning wood scraping my arms and legs. Nothing was going to stop me. I finally came upon the terrified group of kids. I hugged Riley and kissed him on the cheek in a motherly way. I heard the roof crackle and I stood in the front. Suddenly, the roof collapsed in front of us and the fire spreaded madly. We were __**trapped**__. I coughed and grabbed my sleeve and held it on my nose. No more inhaling smoke now. I shook. I grabbed all my courage and held the burning wood planks, not even flinching as they burned my flesh. I sucked in another breath and grabbed another holding up an exit. I inhaled and coughed. "HURRY GET OUT!" I yelled. They nodded numbly and ran for the exit, I flinched as the flames licked my skin, finally experiencing the aftermath of all of this. Riley looked at me worriedly. I smiled. "Go you promised me you'll keep them safe! Don't break that promise!" I shouted. He looked heisitant, but nodded. After everyone exited the deathhole, I let go and ran towards the exit, tripping, stupidly, I got up again and ran right behind Riley. I coughed. If this kept going on, I'm going to start getting sick every minute. Finally Riley exited the burning. I was unlucky and didn't escape. A second late. Gasping, I moaned and fell on the ground the burning ceiling had collapsed on me, licking my skin hungrily. Everything was just.. fading now... Red, blue, white blinding lights had finally came upon my vision. I saw the kids and beckoned them over with a numb finger. They obeyed like young baby pups that doesn't know what to do. I smiled. "Well, I'm glad you're still alright everyone" I closed my eyes. "Guys, if I don't make it... Let me be the first to say... I love you, and I'm your second mother" _

_They weeped and sniffled, holding my hands tightly in a possesive manner. I laughed, when dark spots came upon my vision and stared at them. "I'm happy to had spent time with you, it was the best years of my life" _

_And it finally became blank._

That was how I had supposedly died. I was standing right next to the group and cried. This is torture, watching how you died and people weeping right next to you. I smiled bitterly. "At least I didn't die alone.." Suddenly there was a flash of light and I disappeared.

I blinked and hissed shielding my eyes. It was so _white_. It was blinding.

"Ah I see... So you died? Such a shame for someone so young!" A woman's voice filled with pity. I turned and narrowed my eyes. "Who are you?" I questioned. She rolled her eyes. "I'm a Goddess! Obviously! I mean what do you thought I was?" She acused.

"I mean seriously, have you ever seen someone has beautiful as me?! Well, you don't look that bad either, but still! Have yo- Hey are you listening to me?!"

I gaped and slowly spoke. "So.. You're a Goddess...*cue nod* And you're talking to me? *cue another nod*" I sighed."Why?"

She tilted her head. "Why you ask?" She questioned. I nodded.

She smiled. "Because I'm bored! And it has gotten boring up here since forever! And you seem nice!"

I blinked and narrowed my eyes. She looked at me confusingly.

"There has to be a _real_ reason why you want to talk to _me_." I stated.

Her look vanished and the smile dropped. She sighed. "Cunning lady aren't you? The real reason why I want to talk to you is because I need a guinea pig for a little test of mine.." She said. I sighed. "Tell me please?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Okay I will Scar"

"Well, you already know I'm a Goddess, but not a Goddess of your world... I have watched your world for quite some time and have taken a liking into a single being, you"

I nodded. "I can see that" I said plainly.

"And I would like to see how you would like to go into my world, well you know, get reborn" She finished lamely.

I raised an eyebrow, then stared down. "Well.. I don't know I'll miss them though.. But, I'm already dead so..." I looked back at her.

"Can I go back down and take one last look at them.. I want to see how they are cooping.." I said with longing.

She stayed silent, then sighed. "I guess I can wait, let's go"

She took my hand, and in a flash, I saw the orphanage. I cringed. All the other orphans gathered what was left of the fire. Police lights, flashing lights of red, blue, and white, and a newsreporter.

Every one of them were taking this seriously hard. I had a sad smile on my face. The place they had called home was now just an ashen burial ground of me. What I'm worrying about was Paige. She seemed to take this far more worse than any of the others. She seemed more dazed and her eyes seemed more red. She looked aweful. I walked up to her quietly, the Goddess watched me go and followed, though slower. I tried to hug her but all I did was watch how my hand just went through her. I smiled sadly. 'Right I'm dead...'

A hand softly was placed on my shoulder."I know this is tough kiddo, but life is life and death is death. We got to move on.." She stated kindly. I nodded knowing that she was right.

I stood up from my crouched position and I looked around one last time. "Okay Goddess let's go"

She poked my head and smiled. "Good luck Scar"

I nodded at her. 'Huh now that I think about it... What's her name?' I thought

"Mito"

I blinked and tilted my head. "Excuse me?" I asked.

"My names Mito, Uzumaki Mito"

Then everything went black.

* * *

_**Friends**_**..\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/..X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/...\(^^ )X( ^^)/.. **_**Friends**_

_**You know... I'm not that good with these kinds of scenes... But you know its a start! :D And you know tell me what I did wrong, or what I need to improve on! COME ON IF I HAVE ANYTHING I COULD IMPROVE ON PLZ!**_

_**Reviews are love 3**_

_**Fun Facts Pg. #1**_

_**Odontophobia is the fear of teeth.**_

_**Children grow faster in the springtime.**_

_**The elephant is the only animal with 4 knees.**_

_**A crocodiles tongue is attached to the roof of its mouth.**_

_**On average, 12 newborns will be given to the wrong parents daily.**_


End file.
